


Mammon's human

by Cartoon_nerd



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He gets comfort at the end tho, He isn't a scumbag, He literally gets tortured for MC, He's a Good Boy, Hhhhh this is sad, Other, Poor Mammon, Poor thing, Psychological Horror, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_nerd/pseuds/Cartoon_nerd
Summary: Mammon knows one day his human will die, but after given an offer to fix that, he literally goes through hell for that opportunity.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	Mammon's human

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mammon goes through some serious tramatic stuff, also there's mention of violence and an implacation that Mammon was sexually assaulted in the past.

Mammon had made the hardest bet of his life.  
Gambling wouldn't be anything new for Mammon, the avatar of greed, but this was a different type of deal.

He knelt on the ground, tears flowing down his face, dampening his clothes, and dipping into the small salty puttle on the ground. His body was shaking, hands over his ears as if that would block out the sounds coming from inside his own head.  
How he wished the sound of his sobbing would overcome the unspeakable things he had to hear. He had learned that nothing would happen if he screamed, nothing could drown it out.  
After yet another eternity of horrific events playing out once more, it came to an abrupt, jarring stop. Mammon near collapsed. He tried to stop making so much noise now, hoping a bit of quiet would do him better for once. But that hope was not to be fulfilled.

He heard the echoing footsteps of the most sadistic angel stepping ever closer once more. "Are you ready for the final trial?" He asked, his voice soft, almost taunting. Mammon glared up at him, hatred seething from his very being as tears continued to fall from his eyes.  
His throat was dry and raw, his pupils shaking pinpricks in his eyes, his voice dry and barely understandable. 

Still, he gathered up as much strength as he could muster, and with the little confidence he had saved, he told the angel "I'm ready."

================================

Mammon hadn't expected to be making this bet, hadn't expected it to even be a possibility, but he'd known for a long time that he would do anything for the prize he had been offered.

It was a miserable truth that MC was mortal. Just like his sister, he'd been a fool and gotten himself so entranced by this human that this fact nearly broke him.  
Every joke the two shared, every time they'd gotten themselves in trouble, every late night they'd spent watching bad movies, they were all worth more to Mammon then any other treasure he could be offered.

Mammon couldn't imagine life without them. He had been alive for several malena, he had seen the world go through stages, seen humans fight, seen generations go by in what felt like mere months. And yet, this one human, this one fragile being that would die and be gone in a blink of an eye, became amung the most important things that had ever existed to him.

As much as he wished to deny it, he loved his human. He loved to say that they were his. He was their first, he was their best friend, he was thier protector, and he so desperately wanted to believe that they were his. His greed for riches, grim, iteams, and luxury was absolutely nothing compared to his greed for this human. Nomatter how much time they had together, it would never be enough. Each time his brothers would steal away their attention or they would be busy for a bit too long without him, he found himself only wishing for more time to spend.

But time, it seemed, is one thing the human lacked. Despite what his brothers said about him, Mammon wasn't an idiot. He knew it couldn't last forever... One day his human would die just as all the others before them. They'd be gone.. his human would be gone.

He'd already seen it happen once. They already died in his arms, and he never wanted that to happen again. He cried for nights upon nights after seeing the human die. He was their protector, he was supposed to be there for them. He couldn't let them die, not now and not ever.

One night he had heard Solomon mention that a certain angel whom he had met before had ventured down to Devildom for a short time. Mammon recognized that angel, remembering him to be extremely powerful, but also extremely sadistic. He tended to play both sides of the fence, sticking in God's side durring the war and yet venturing down here out of his fathers gaze to sin.

The reason Mammon knew him so well was that this demons particular powers seemed to come out most durring deals. And despite it being a sin, bets also worked quite well in that sense. The only thing that stoped Mammon from making deals with the angel was his sadism. 

It was a sadism to surpass Lucifer's, one that would surtunly get him in trouble if it was to be known in heaven. Mammon had never quite wanted anything enough to challenge that him to a bet... not until now that is.

Mammon didn't know how long "a short time" would be knowing the lifetime of angels, it could range from a few weeks to a decade with it still being a mere short time, but Mammon was going to waste no time. He needed to make this deal, nomatter what it may cost him.

He went out one night, using the basic excuses of a late night modeling gig and a promise to arive at a surtune party to whipe away any of his brother's suspicions. Lucifer had tried to insist that Mammon stop going out at night but it wasn't the first time that Mammon had ignored his older brother's warnings.

This was more important then any of them could ever know. As he walked through the darkened streets of Devildom he met the angel at the agreed apon location. He had made Solomon talk to the angel for him, despite even the shady human trying to convince Mammon not to make any deals.

"Mammon, avatar of greed, I'm so glad to meet your acquaintance." The angel spoke softly. Mammon didn't let his guard down, replying "Yeah, that's me." A bit coldly.  
"I'm surprised we haven't met more frequently. I've heard you're always one for bets and deals. That is why you're meeting with me, isn't it?"  
Mammon sighed, hating these types of 'charming' characters.

"Yeah. It is. I wanna make a deal, or a bet, or anythin' really. There's somethin' I want you to do for me..." Mammon responded, a slight reluctance showing.  
The other hummed quietly. "What is this favor you seem so desperate for?"

Mammon paused, just a moment, contemplating his decision. Wondering if perhaps it was too late to go back..?  
No. He couldn't back out of this now. He needed to do this. For his human, his brothers, and for himself.

"I want you to let me give a human immortality." Mammon breathed out with a sigh. "I know you angels ain't suppose to be interferin' with the lives of humans, but God can't see ya down here and I swear I ain't snitching on ya ever." The way it came out almost made it sound like it was a plea, and in a way, it was.

The angel thought for a moment, taking what Mammon had just said into consideration. "My my, that is quite the large favor isn't it. You'll have to do quite alot to repay me, you know. I ofcourse can't do such things without a cost-"

Mammon interrupted him "I'll do anything." That may not have been the smartest move, but it was the truth. The pure desperation in Mammon's voice brought a smile to the sadists face.

"Alright then, fallen warrior, avatar of greed, how about a friendly bet?" Mammon cringed at his words. He hated when people called him and his brothers that. "Fallen warriors", it was always coupled with such disrespecting tone.. Mammon cautiously asked "What's your bet?"

There was a sick grin from the other, followed by "It's simple really. I've been dying for some entertainment recently, and I think I know something that would supply a great deal of it. If you can go through some visions without tapping out, I'll allow you to gift one mortal of your choosing with immortality. If you tap out, you simply give me something of value to you. Your credit card perhaps."

Mammon glared at him with intense suspicion. He knew for a fact his credit card wouldn't mean a thing to this man, and while it did mean a great deal to Mammon, it didn't mean as much at it was made out to be. It wouldhave taken someone ten times as short sighted as Mammon was to think that was all there was to it. "What're you playin' at? What's the catch?" 

That sadistic smile grew evermore present. "The visions are all of your worst memories. Played over and over, in a hundred rounds."

.  
.  
.  
.

Mammon agreed.

================================

When the first round of vision came, Mammon didn't know what to expect. How do you even imagine something like that? Reliving all your worst memories a hundred times...

But he knew it had to be done. For his human, for his brothers... He knew his brothers needed the human around aswell. He knew that if given enough time one of them would have agreed to do this in his place, but he could never do that to them. Furthermore, he knew that despite all he was told, he was the most resilient. He was the only one who could take this and still be left standing, it was his gift. 

Lucifer, as strong and secure as he was, always shoved his emotions down into the blackest debts of his body, never to be seen, never to be heard of again. Always working ahead of things, never reaching out for help in sake of his pride. With the weight of the world on his shoulders, it damaged him. He's loney. He's aggressive. And Mammon knew that this would probably destroy him into a state nearly past recovery.

Levi, despite handling his sin better then most, can't even take care of himself in his relationships with people now, always ready to break himself down. His envy of others driving him to hate the way he can never live up to the picture he's painted in his head. Using games as a constant escapism.. thinking that maybe he'll be worth something in a fictional world, that maybe he'd finally win. The last thing Mammon would want was to drive his little brother even further into withdraw with all these painful memories.

He'd watch Satan grow into the wonderful person he is today, but there was nothing like Satan's wrath. He's a ticking timebomb and everyone knows it. Seriouse, somewhat justified, issues with Lucifer.. It was always feared that one day the two of them would come toe to toe and the end result would be horrific. He has been put into an awkward situation right from the start and that wasn't fair for him. Mammon knew that this would only make him more angry, would gladly bite the bullet rather then watch his brother suffer any more then he alread had to.

Asmo was a beautiful, charming, and tragic being. People assume it's just sex, that that's all there is to him. That's all they want from him, just sex. He was never given a kind, intimate touch. It was never emotional, he needs love, but he will never accept it. Even when it's offered to him on a silver platter, he won't take it. He always acts as if he's proving something. Focused on his looks, the way he's presented, he'll act how anyone wants him to for the love that he needs. People always snapped at him so easily.. Mammon knew that this deal would make him even more delusional.

Beel, the sweetest of all his brothers, was in a simply awful mental state. He could never go too long without food, never go too long living with that empty feeling in his stomach... If you were to deprive him of that, make him rewatch these awful things and face the hole in his body... Mammon knew for a fact that his little brother would be gone. He strong, sensitive, sweet person Mammon knows he is would all be gone. Mammon would do anything to prevent that.

Belphie was a wonderful person to speak to, but he always seemed to be so down.. He was depressed, apathetic, and ofcourse a bit homicidal.. He's been asleep ever since he fell, sometimes it feels as though he will never wake up. He was probably hit the hardest by what happened during the war, and while Mammon knew he'd go through the trials to keep that last peice of Lilith alive, the painful memories would send Belphie to sleep.. forever.

Mammon knew it had to be him. He was the only one who could come out the other side of this and not be so damaged that he couldn't help his brothers anymore. He knew that he had to survive this, so he couldn't come out of this and not be alright.

He knew his family needed a scapegoat to survive. He gladly filled the role that no one else wanted.

It wasn't fun, he had to admit. Somedays he just wished that they would tell him he was worth something. He wished someone would let him know that there was still something of a good person inside of him to counteract the fact he knew he was scum. But he loved his brothers too much to be angry at them for that.

He knew that if something were to happen, he would be the last one standing. He was told that from God himself, and hounestly it terrified him. He would do anything to keep his family together, anything so that he wouldn't be the last one left.. and that was another reason he loved him human so much.

This mortal, this temporary being, was helping all of them heal... He may be forever greedy for their attention but he saw the way they helped his brothers, he saw the way they helped him..

With his human around, the two of them could keep the family together forever. Mammon wouldn't mind being their punching bad for eternity, as long as everyone was okay.

Mammon recalled being asked "Are you ready?" Before the first round started, but not being given any time to respond before he was thrusted into the darkest parts of his history.

He lived through the war again, seeing the bloodshed and the brutal violence, hearing the screams that surrounded him at all times. He lived through the fall again, feeling the great pain as he colided into hell, being stripped of his angelic roll.  
He lived through the mistreatment in heaven once more, seeing the blatent favoratism and feeling the disappointment and heartache all over agin.  
He relived learning his sister had died, the hot tears rolling down his face as he heard the news. Seeing all his brothers break down into mere shambles...  
He lived through the worst of bullying from his brothers, feeling the blood pour down his back like a gunshot wound after Lucifer had gottwn a bit too angry one night.  
He libed through the worst harrassment from the witches once more, that one faithful night where one witch he owed had gotten him too drugged up to defend himself and done unspeakable things.. taking advantage of their pact.  
He even lived through his humans death once more. He felt them die in his arms again. It reminded him why he was to put himself through this. 

By the end of the first of a hundred trials, Mammon was a screaming, sobbing disaster. This was exactly what the angel had wanted. He liked seeing one of heavens loveliest angels, turned one of hells most powerful demons, into a pathetic mess.

Though, to the sadists surprised, Mammon agreed to another round, and another and another, until he had completed round ninety nine, and only had one more to go.

Mammon tried to breathe as much as he could, gathering all his willpower to make it through. "It's just one more time..." he told himself "Just one more time." After he had told the other that he was prepared for the final round, he was sent into the vissions that he had now relived ninety nine times. The pain never dulled, he knew that it never would.

It crushed him inside to see it all again. His heart had been broken over and over, his lungs stepped on, his brain ran in circles. It had driven him to prayer. Driven him to think, that on the impossible chance his father would hear him, he would give his son the curtsey of being numb to the pain.

As soon as the last memory was over though, it was completely different. Mammon gazed down at the ground he was kneeling on as his vision blurred back in. It took him a minute to process that the torture was finally over. Tears continuously streamed from his eyes. As he slowly looked up at the sadist that had given him this hell.

All he could manage was a meek, quiet "I won..." out of his trembling body.

"It seems that you have." The other man responded, an entertained smile on his face. "You put on quiet the show too. I thought you would never stop screaming."

Mammon didn't have the energy to care about that backhanded comment. He looked around, seeing that there was no telling how much time had passed. It was just as dark as when he had left, almost as if time had stopped just to allow Mammon to be haunted by all that happened. He looked back to the angel before collecting his shattered pride enough to stand up, never breaking eye contact.  
His glasses had falled off long ago. He accidentally stepped on them when he stood, breaking them instantly, but he never broke eye contact with the angel.

"I'm assuming you'd like your winnings now, wouldn't you?"

Mammon nodded.

"Well, a deals a deal I suppose."

Mammon flinched when he felt his hand being grabbed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The angel took two fingers and held them to Mammon's wrist until his veins glew white and holy. "There." The sadist plainly stated. "Now you'll be able to give the gift of immortality to anyone of your choosing." He let go of Mammon, much to the demons relief.

He looked down at his gloving veins a bit curiously, only to look back up and find that the other man was no longer there. If anything, that was a bit of a relief.

Mammon began the cold, lonely walk home. His mind plagued by a million thoughts at a time, the most important one being "I need to find my human." He made it back to the house after not too long, having been known for his speed. His heavy footsteps echoed down the halls as he made his way to the humans room.

When he made it to the door he just stood there, stairing at it for atleast a minute, taking no action. Amung the million negative feeling swirling in his head, he shakily reached out and knocked on the door three times. He had never knocked before, but he didn't think he could take the human being angry at him right now.

He heard some shuffling from inside the room before the human answer the door, looking to meet Mammon's eye. Instantly, Mammon knew it was worth it. To see those eyes every day, to wake to that face, to protect them for the rest of time.. all the torture had been worh it for that.

"Mammon- what are you-..." the human said before trailing off. Mammon looked disheveled. His eyes were bloodshot, red, and puffy from all the tears he cried. His tearstained face had a spaced out expression, as if Mammon wasn't truely present. Even his clothes seemed more wrinkled then usual. "Oh Geeze- Mammon what happened? Are you okay?"

Mammon could only stay silent a moment longer before he pulled the human- HIS human- into the tightest hug he could muster, imedently breaking into sobs. The human was able to guide Mammon over to the bed, him desperately clinging on as if his life depended on it. He couldn't get a word out for a whole hour. He stayed there with the human just crying.

It was atleast comforting to know that his human loved him enough to let him stay. They let him sob until their pajama shirt was wet, let him squeeze a bit too tightly durring the hug, rubbing comforting circles into his back and assuring him it was okay. Eventually Mammon was able to get out the quiet words "I love you..."

The human was shocked that Mammon was being so straightforward with his emotions after whay appeared to be a breakdown, but simply assured him. "I love you too, I love you too Mammon..."

The sobbing slowly faded out into silence. Mammon broke away only to grab both of the humans hand and hold them in his. He closed his eyed for a moment and sighed, opening them just in time to see a light flash from his veins into his humans before dissapearing completely. Mammon smiled.

"Mammon... what happened?"

Mammon looked up only to see the worried, sad fact of him human. He calmly responded "I'll tell ya one day.. I just need to stay with you tonight... if that's alright." He was ofcourse told that it was perfectly okay.

They layed down on the bed, covers sloppily thrown over both their bodies, Mammon's jacket and pants meerly thrown to the side so he could be more comfortable. He normally slept with even less on but he was far to tired to undress further then that. He held his human close to him. This was his greatest treasure, his world, his life. He savored the moment as they shared as the human slowly fell asleep. Even with the rest of eternity ahead of them, it would never be enough time for Mammon.

He'd done it. He was right, he had saved his human and he was still standing. He knew that tonight would probably plauge his dreams for a long long time, but maybe that wasn't so bad when he knew he'd always wake up to his human.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably some of the saddest stuff I've ever written, but Mammon is my favorite so you know I have to make him suffer. Alot of headcanons in here but I think alot of those are hinted to be cannon


End file.
